


My Heart Is Blind

by Applearticles



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Blind!Choromatsu, Demon!Osomatsu, Devil/God Au, God!Choromatsu, M/M, Romance, blmatsu, osochoro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applearticles/pseuds/Applearticles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon like Osomatsu can't believe a lake God like Choromatsu gripped his dead heart and refused to let go. He searches for blessed water but ends up taking a blessed heart home. Choromatsu is just content to live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to make a God/Demon Au for the longest time, and I cranked this out. I wanted to portray Osomatsu as a not so evil and cruel demon, because his sins are probably like sex and money, and he's really more annoying than mean. And I made Choromatsu blind so he could connect with the forest in more ways than sight. I hope you guys enjoy!

            Osomatsu can feel the humidity stick to his slitted tongue.

            The forest around is thick with flora, and he feels tiny mosquitos hitting his face, sticking to it. His letterman jackets gets caught and pulled by twigs and branches. He has to break down a couple to make way.

             It's hard to walk, rocks and invisible caves in the ground make him trip repeatedly. The forest around him is screaming, pushing and urging him back. The chorus is driving him crazy, and he feels like this might all be pointless.

  
                     When a branch swats his forehead, he hears a screech of 'back away demon!'. It leaves an angry mark, and Osomatsu rubs it tenderly.

               When a vine twists around his neck, effectively choking him, pulling him back, he grabs it angrily in his fist and burns it black with his magic. The tree cried out in pain and pulled its vines closer to its trunk protectively. He smirks as he rubs his neck.

             He could feel his wings tucked neatly away and compacted against his back, aching to be released. But if he's not careful, they'll just get caught in one of the trees like a web and get speared with tree branches.

           He knows the whole forest is alive and furious, struggling to shoo a cursed demon away from its secrets. They try to stop and confuse him, but Osomatsu knows his away around, and he's thankful his senses are sharper than most.

          His father, a high ranking officer and king of the northern part of hell, had disclosed to him of a beautiful lake, able to clean and repair a damaged soul.

            A sweet treasure for a human, his father had confessed with a smile, but for a demon, there was nothing to clean. It would be dashed and made into absolute power, and the demon would become unstoppable.

          He asked his father why he favored telling Osomatsu, and not his other Ichimatsu, but his father simply laughed and told him Ichi knew of the lake too.

                   And so, it became a race. With both brothers eager to strip the power of the lake and receive their fathers approval and status.

             Since they were twins, the status of King Matsuno was up for grabs, he's father unable to give it to the oldest, since they were the same age. Osomatsu figured his father gave them the task of finding the blessed water so he could prepare his successor, without favoring a son.

             So he and Ichimatsu began the search of  the magical lake. Ichimatsu called the Plain Off Mountains surrounding the crater of hell, confident the Lake of Blessings was located high up, closer to heaven.

                 Osomatsu asked around until his own mother gave him a hint. She said that she had befriended a water nymph in a forest years ago, and she should know what lakes were located around here.

                He figured he should start looking in the Forest of Riddles. It was the most secluded off forest. It was difficult to explore, and never had any treasure to collect. A place few creatures hadn't had the patience to fuck with.

                   It was something, at least, and Osomatsu had arrived at the edge a week ago.

         By the time he managed to push past the first layer of plants, he knew his wings and horns were not going to work. He resorted to his ghostly form, and for a while it was fine, but it took up to much strength to keep up. And he needed food to keep it up, something he didn't have of abundance here. Especially when 99% of the trees fruits and berries were completely poisonous. So he settled on his human form.

             With each day, Osomatsu got more choleric and contemptuous. He was sick of all the green, and the bugs flying into his face.

                          The cicadas were an all time thing, and Osomatsu feared the sound of their buzzing was already permanently implanted in his head.

                  But then he was starting to get optimistic. He knew he was close to finding something out, because the the plants were more desperate to kill him. They were becoming thinner, more spread out, and Osomatsu could finally see the sky again.

                         But it made Oso stop. The sky was unlike the one outside the forest, a vast blue, but this sky was almost...dripping down? A painty substance of blue purplish color reaching down to the tree tops.

              Weird, but Osomatsu trampled on. He wasn't here for that anyway. The shaking of the ground, Oso realized, was the the thick trunks of trees moving together to form a silly wall, like a last ditch effort to keep him away. Utterly pathetic.

              Oso's claws ripped through them, quick and precise. He spit at the base of them, and he spit shined until it sparked into a small flame. He heard the collective screams of pain, like sharp far off voices.

               It burned slowly at the base of the trees, and as Osomatsu scans around, he could tell that he has triumphed over the forest. The plants curled in on themselves, no longer fighting and reaching for the red demon.

                Osomatsu straightened out, walking forward more confidently. The dirt crunched under his boots, and Osomatsu could finally take a deep breath without swallowing a weird bug. His tail appeared, whipping back and forth, almost dog like. It seemed like his tail sensed his rebound, because it refused to retreat and disappear.

       He laid to rest after a while, darkness swooping in quick. He peered down at himself, inspecting disdainfully his dirtied and ripped clothes from sleeping on the ground, and fighting the viscous plants.

            He studies the sky, still dripping down, and wondered if Ichimatsu was having any luck. His son of bitch brother was lazy and apathetic about most things, but became stubborn when he wanted something, fighting claw and tail for it. Much like Osomatsu himself.

                 He could only beat Ichimatsu if he killed him, or if he found the lake first. And yeah, Osomatsu has thought of killing him, but he thinks he will be looked down upon for taking the easy way out. And if he found the water first, he could run it in Ichimatsu's face all the time. The victory would be delicious, and he could have the throne too.

                  His tail wrapped lovingly around his arm as he fell to sleep. For once, he slept without the plants trying to suffocate him.

             The forest was so quiet, he could hear his own snores, and it was a solem reminder of the tranquility in the forest. What he thought was finally a peaceful slumber, was in reality full of heinous and heavy nightmares. But it wasn't like they were uncommon. He slept for a few hours before he was awoken abruptly.

    

 

  
"SQUACK!"

 

 

              Osomatsu jerked, tail whipping wildly. He choked, a shot of adrenaline running through his nerves. He jolted back, and his palms scrapped from being dragged on dirt. When he finally rubbed his eyes awake, he was face to face with a bird.

 

              A bird. Just, a bird.

 

             His arm shot out, grabbing the fairly sized bird by the neck. The bird squeaked, clearly surprised. It soon croaked, pained from Osomatsu choking it. Osomatsu was fuming, because nobody had scared him that bad since he was a young kid. He squeezed harder, glowering at the stupid bird.

 

 

"What the fuck?! You fucking scared me you stupid rat!"

 

 

                The bird let out an angry shriek at the insult, but then it's eyes softened and it let out a weird, sad sound, apologizing in the only way it could. Osomatsu could only scowl, his grip not loosening nor tightening.

           Then the bird began to cry. And not in a noisy sort of way, but in a way where it's huge black eyes filled with water. The pretty green bird then began to cry, the tears cascading down it's red cheeks, liquid at first, hardening into crystals until they hit the ground, shattering. The tears were translucent and clear, and some fat tears even turned into pretty little pearls.

                 Osomatsu freaked, throwing the bird far and yanking his hand back. The bird flipped and twisted in the air, before landing on a branch delicately. It's wings acted like arms, coming up and wiping the tears off its face. It preened, clicking and squeaking. Osomatsu could only observe, confounded.

              The bird was beautiful, and Osomatsu felt like the word was weird, unused to seeing and describing such pretty things.

                    After watching bodies decay on trees in hell, and tortured souls, and every other twisted thing located there in hell, one doesn't think a day will come when your eyes jump and rejoice to seeing such physical pleasure.

               The bird of paradise was an array of green, feathers drooping and swooping like heavy elegant curtains. The feet were a pale white, nails clean and tidy, while his beak was a milky white. His eyes were big and black, eyes Osomatsu has seen many times on the hounds of hell, or when a demon is forced chaotic in order to fight.

              It's eyes were infinite, and while they were distracting, the crown on top of the birds head caught Osomatsu's attention. A small crown of leaves and branches adorned it's tiny head, and Osomatsu drew in a breath when the sun caught on the leaves, and they shined brilliantly. Gold was carved in the crown, shining luxuriously.

               So it wasn't an...animal? Osomatsu was dumbfounded.

               Demons, angels, gods, fairies...wait, was it a fairy? No, no, it didn't have a human appearance or looked like a ball of light. Nymph, ghost? Osomatsu's head swam with ideas of anything that could have the power to turn into a mystical bird, but none came up. What was it? Osomatsu didn't want to fight something that he had no clue about, and this was the first time he's seen something like this.

                The bird regarded him, before fluttering down to Osomatsu feet. Osomatsu crawled back a bit and hissed at it threateningly.

 

 

"What.....what are you?"

 

 

              Osomatsu could see it understood him, eyes lighting up at Osomatsu's demon language. It simply danced in a circle, before looking pointedly behind Osomatsu. It didn't say anything, too fixated in the direction.

             Osomatsu glanced behind him, and seeing nothing, turned back towards the bird. He raised one eyebrow in question, but the bird kept staring behind him.

 

 

"What? What are you looking at rat?"

 

 

                  The bird ran forward an pecked Osomatsu's shin at the insult. The little bird was vexed, looking pointedly at Osomatsu and then behind him. Osomatsu rubbed the pecked shin, and stood up.

 

 

"I don't know what your telling me. Just speak."

 

 

               The bird could only stare at him, irritated. It coughed, purposely. It kept coughing, a wing rubbing at his throat. Osomatsu leaned forward and spotted a green ribbon tied around its neck. It seemed that whatever this bird was, it wasn't allowed to speak with the ribbon on.

 

 

"You want me to take it off for you?"

 

 

                  The bird let out a soft breath, sighing in its bird way. It shook its head. Osomatsu grew frustrated.

 

 

"Then how will I know what you want? I can't understand you if you don't speak."

 

 

              More staring from the bird.

 

 

"Fine, whatever, I'm out, I'm just burning daylight here with you. Fuck off chicken."

 

 

              Osomatsu ignored the nipping from the  ticked off dove and stood up. He brushed himself off before he started walking.

             He heard the noise of flapping wings before the bird landed on his shoulder. He ignore the weight, and kept his eyes forward. The bird then nipped at his earrings and he hissed. The bird flew around him, nipping and clawing at him with his sharp nails. Osomatsu simply swatted him away, but he could feel his frustration bubble and rise as the bird kept it up, never stopping or relenting.

             In fact, it seemed to double its efforts with every step Osomatsu took. The bird pulled on his tail, and Osomatsu finally growled furiously. He turned on the bird, ready to kill it so it would leave him alone. But the bird seemed to predict that, and it rested safely on a high branch.

 

 

"Your an annoying shit, you know?! Leave me alone! I'll tear you apart and eat you raw as a little snack!"

 

 

             Osomatsu's own claws grew out, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He shouldn't trouble himself with such insignificant things. A bird of this size shouldn't be a big deal to someone like him, who's taken on ten headed beasts solo. But the bird was a real shit, and it seemed determined.

             The bird only caught Osomatsu's gaze, before peering pointedly from were they came.

 

 

"What?! I told you I-"

 

 

              Oh. It finally clicked. Osomatsu should have known. He stares up at the forest guardian, his tail wagging joyously.

                   The bird- or the spirit of the forest studied him. Osomatsu knew he wanted him to leave, of course. Osomatsu snapped his fingers. He should've known. The fucking bird wanted him gone, and came to take care of Osomatsu himself.

             Osomatsu felt his heart jump with glee. The ecstatic energy may have been visible, because the bird cocked it head at him. Osomatsu reached up and covered the huge leering grin he was sporting.

             If the fucking guardian of the forest came out to stop him, that must mean he was getting close to serious shit. The guardians of forest only showed themselves when their forest was in danger of being taken. Or when the forest itself was being threatened. He must have be close to a forest temple, or a forest god hiding in the woods.

                   If there was a God nearby, Osomatsu could catch and force the God to give up the Lake of Blessings location, and he would finally win.

                But fighting the God? That was going to be difficult. They were weaker to demons physically, but with more magic and back up, like angels, they were terrifying. Eh, they didn't scare him that much, and Osomatsu was confident he could take one on, if it came down to it. He was a savage demon after all.

 

 

"You want me to leave huh? That's why you keep looking back."

 

 

The bird nodded, pleased Osomatsu finally understood.

 

 

"Yeah, well, fuck you."

 

 

                 Osomatsu turned quickly and sprinted forward. He ran, desperate to press onward. He wasn't going to submit now, so close to a discovery. His wings sprung out, and his speed picked up drastically. His wings were too big, as he suspected, and they crashed against tree trunks, twisting painfully. His face was still hit and stung by loose branches, but the wind against his face cooled them down.

               He could hear the tiny bird far behind him, squawking and trying to catch up to Osomatsu. He didn't pay too much to the ground however, and a small vine reached up for his foot and pulled him down. He couldn't even cry out before his face met the dirt. His wings disappeared, and he winced painfully.

              He registered the weight of the bird on one of his tail, which had stiffened directly up, comically. He slowly picked himself up, cradling his scrapped chin.

               God, after this, he promised himself he would never return to a forest ever again. Who even like the woods in the first place? They were bugs and dirt, and asshole plants-

             Osomatsu gasped. Out loud this time. He didn't notice he stumbled upon a clearing, with a small body of water in the middle. But that was the least of his interests.

            The clearing was absolutely breathtaking. The sky hear was blue and and white, clouds whisping down like cotton candy. The sky itself was dripping some sort of liquid, shiny and a metallic blue. The flowers here in the field were white,  and were floating around in the air, suspended up there and floating along. The trees surrounding the area were stretched up, like if the heavens were sucking them up.

                 The whole place was so surreal, and Osomatsu was having trouble breathing. Beauty was one of the things that always confused and pleased Osomatsu at the same time. It was like beautiful just never existed to him. A faraway concept untouchable by his stained claws.

                 He began to walk forward, watching amusingly as the white flowers bounce off him, and the soft grass under his shoes caved under his weight. The bird on his shoulder grew silent and still, seemingly taking in everything too. It was certainly a lot to take in.

Maybe Osomatsu was still dreaming back in that forest.

 

 

"Where are we?"

 

 

             The bird shook, the voice bringing him from daydreaming. It just regarded him coldly, unable to respond. Then, it looked towards the pool of water. Osomatsu understood.

                 As he neared the edge of it, the bird flew off him and landed gently on the water's surface.

               It swam around like a duck, and after a while, the ribbon began to glow. It shined and grew bigger until it nearly blinded Osomatsu. He covered his eyes, hissing. When he didn't feel the sting anymore, his eyes opened.

                 He saw nothing. The tiny bird had disappeared. He edged close to the water, searching. It was when he looked down at the pristine water he was met with a human face.

               Osomatsu most definitely didn't yelp, and jump back. The man under him laughed, causing the water on the surface to ripple.

 

 

 

"Why the fuck do you keep doing that? It wasn't even funny the first time."

 

 

           The bird-or now the man, kept giggling. Osomatsu gazed down. The water's ripples made it hard to see, but Osomatsu could still spot the man under there. Osomatsu was intrigued.

 

 

"What are you doing under the water? Can't you come out?"

 

 

 

                      It was obvious the man was a divine power, maybe a God. Besides mermaids, nothing else could breath under the water. The God underneath sighed, and bubbles surfaced. He walked among the bottom of the pond, pacing. A look of indecision was on his face, until he stilled.

 

 

"I'm too weak to materialize to the surface."

 

 

                  Air bubbles rose to the surface and popped, and with them a soft voice answered him.  
                   Osomatsu was taken aback. The man was able to speak. Sort of. He should ask him his questions now, but then he realized the God could probably lead him to the Lake of Blessings if he played it right. He just needed to gather strength, and Osomatsu would take him. What's a couple of days anyway?

 

 

"Well, I'll be waiting right here if you want to come up and play."

 

 

               He didn't check on the God and he didn't receive an answer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

              Over the next two days, Osomatsu watched as the God grew more trusting with their silly conversations. The God would come up, close to the water's surface before it lost his energy, and Osomatsu had to painfully watch as he floated to the bottom again.

            He didn't ask about the lake yet, because he didn't want to seem suspicious. Plus, the God was starting to like him, even if he always called him annoying and exasperating.

              One day, he was lazily studying the sky, drifting off when he heard a loud crash in the water. He turns to inspect the pond, and gawked, stunned beyond thought.

               A skinny human body stood in the middle of the pond, covered in a almost translucent white toga that melted and blended in with the water it touched. Leaves were bracelets on his wrists, and the crown he wore as bird rested on his neat brown hair. While everything looked normal, the green ribbon from his neck moved to his eyes, like a blindfold.

              Water droplets made the mans skin shine and catch in the sunlight, and his lips were small and cute, even though he had no eyes to gauge for emotion.

 

 

"Wow."

"Uh, thank you demon."

 

 

                   Oh, fuck. Did he say that out loud? Wait, did he even care? Nope. The guy was unquestionably hot, magical or not, and Osomatsu hadn't had any action in more than a week. A week! His dick could probably cum from just humping something for a bit. Even if he was just a bird a couple days ago.

                 But this guy was hot as fuck, and Osomatsu had him all alone in an empty forest. Oh, and blindfolded. The guy probably wouldn't even see him coming, and Osomatsu would rip it off as he ripped the toga off too. His skin was probably so soft, as all -

 

 

"Um, demon? Hello? Did I spook you to muteness?"

 

 

                 Oh shit, he had been lost in space. He hadn't heard the man call for him. His demon instincts raged for him to catch the beautiful God, and show him what a demon was capable of. But Osomatsu held back, simply eyeing the divine creature of light.

 

 

"Oh shit sorry," the man cringed at his foul language, "what were you saying?"

"I asked what a stained soul as yourself was doing here." Ah, they were moving on to Osomatsu's topic then.

"Dude, I don't even know what here is. Where am I?"

"Your at the Lake of Blessings and Repention, in the middle of the Forest of Riddles. I don't know how a cursed soul like yourself found the lake, because this a place heavily guarded-"

 

 

            Blah blah blah. Osomatsu wasn't listening anymore. He had learned over the days that the guy was a huge talker.

                He was still on the part where he was at the Lake of Blessings. Was this it? What he was looking for?

                    There's no way he got this lucky, fucking hell. The gods were smiling down at him. He wanted to jump and yell. The gratifying feeling of pleasure rocked him. He couldn't wait to see Ichimatsu's reaction to this. Osomatsu can't believe he found it on the first try.

               He looked at the small pond, and then he began to doubt. The pond was tiny, though bigger from when he got there, but it was not at all a huge lake. Plus, wasn't it super difficult to dodge the lakes's many guardians? He didn't have any real trouble getting here.

                 Fuck, Osomatsu thought, feeling the disappointment hit him hard. He had such high hopes, only for it to dashed.

 

 

"-and so demon, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I-"

"Damn, your still talking sweetcheeks? Kinda missed it when you were a bird."

 

 

                The man frowned, a sharp pout forming on his lips.

 

 

"Wait, your the forest guardian right? Why are you in the water?"

 

 

           The man raised an eyebrow at him, surprised.

 

 

"What do you mean, guardian? I am not the forest guardian."

"What? So, who are you then?"

"Really? I just told you-"

"You haven't told me jack shit, man."

 

 

 

                The man huffed, annoyed. That pissed the demon off. Osomatsu wasn't even asking stupid questions! He was thoroughly confused, and understandably so. How dare the God lose patience with him, after Osomatsu listened through at least half their boring conversations!

 

 

"I am Choromatsu, God of the Lake of Blessings and Repention. I thought you knew this already?"

"What the fuck, man. I'm confused. There's no way this is the Lake of Blessings, it's too tiny and unguarded."

 

 

             The God wiggled back, insulted. The water around the God's waist curled around him tighter.

 

 

"I'm sorry," definitely not sorry, Osomatsu noticed, "that my water is not to your taste, but I assure you, this place is the lake and I am its sole protector."

"Wow, yeah okay. But wait, how can you be the protector of the pond if you can't even see?"

 

 

                     The God reached up and touched the edges of the green blindfold, biting his lip. Osomatsu waited for a response.

 

 

"When I was younger, I got cursed by a witch. Took my eyesight, isolating me here, without a way to leave. Had to have revenge against my mother, I suppose. If I do leave these waters, I can transform into that small mute creature to see. But I can't fly far. Otherwise, I transform back to me and roam around blind."

 

 

                  The young God sank deeper in the water dejectedly,  reaching down to dip his fingers in the water.

 

 

"Ouch, seems pretty sad. It's kinda like pick your poison. You've been alone here for long?"

"Yes, a long while. I'm blind, but don't go thinking I'm helpless or something. My water and forest can see for me. I'm not missing out on much at all."

"Interesting."

 

 

                  Osomatsu was pleased to know that if this was the lake, it'd be pretty easy to get some water from the weird God. They were sorta friends? Somewhere on the spectrum, Osomatsu thought. That was his goal, and he wasn't about to be kicked out of this paradise with nothing.

                He crouched at the very edge of the pond's edges. The water was a pretty blue, and Osomatsu could see crystals and pearls floating in the water too. Probably from the God crying in the water. Egh, wasn't his business in the first place. He never touched the water, always just looked.

 

 

"What are you doing?"

"Well, lovely Goddess," Osomatsu saw the God frown at the name,"I've been searching for this lake for a long time."

"So the forest has told me."

"And I need this lakes purity, to sooth a tortured soul like myself."

 

 

                 He didn't know if the God liked that idea, or bought it, but he knew this was his chance to ask. He slowly reached a hand to the lakes surface. The cry startled him.

 

 

"Stop!"

"What?"

"You can't have my blessed water demon, it only works for humans, and animals. Creatures of blood."

"So what? I've come a long way to meet you, and your are not even going ask me if I want a drink?"

 

 

                 The God's face was unreadable, eat turned to hear the demon. He continued with his hand, only to stop a moments away.

         Could this be like holy water? Wait, a second, was this whole puddle one big holy water pool? Fuck, how could he know? But a little burning for endless power.....his demon desire for power won, of course.

                His hand continued, and before it could break the surface, the water seemed to jump and pull away from the edge. Clearly trying to run away from the hand.

 

 

"Stop! Please! It won't work demon!"

 

 

                 The God seemed to give in to his helplessness, and he curled his arms around himself protectively. Wasn't a god supposed to attack if threatened? Why didn't he show Osomatsu his place? Was the God scared of him? That was, kinda funny actually. A powerful immortal, cursed God pleading to a demon. Funny, in a sort of derisive way.

              

  
"What's wrong goddess? Why are you scared of me?"

 

 

          The God's eyesbrows pinched close together.

 

 

"I'm not scared of a lower ranking trashcan," ouch, Osomatsu thought, "but I am weakened greatly, because a few days ago, a creature of darkness tainted my water, so I had to purify it."

 

 

                No wonder the pond was so tiny.

 

 

"The waters power is down, it doesn't work as well as it should. So you touching it will only weaken it. After a while, the water should gather it's power. Not that I would give it to you, though."

 

 

                 Osomatsu cackled. This God was very funny, and cute. He striked out.

 

 

"What makes you think I'll just ask nicely for it?"

 

 

             The God's featured were a mix of inner turmoil and slight fear.

 

 

"What makes you think I'm not just playing with you for a bit to get rid of the loneliness before I kill you?"

"Because your way too weak to kill me, duh."

"What do mean?" The God asked, still frowning.

"I'm a Matsuno, and your looking at the next king of the northern part of hell. Our blood is royalty."

 

 

             The God seemed taking aback, thoughts bouncing around in his head about what to do. It showed on his face.

 

 

"But don't worry, when I'm king, I'll be sure to remember the sweet goddess that helped me out."

 

 

                  Osomatsu saw it coming, a tentacle of water shaped like a spear coming for his face. He grabbed it, inches away from impaling his brain. His God was so feisty, and Osomatsu loved it.

 

 

"Woah, there my divinity. Almost killed me, and we both know that wasn't your intention, right?"

"Your annoying!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Get out of my forest already demon, or I'll summon the water to kill you."

 

 

              Osomatsu scoffed. Obviously the water wasn't holy, but it tingled under his grip. So the water was probably divine, at best. He smirked. The God cocked his head at the sound of Osomatsu's wings, and he briefly wondered if he was really leaving.

               The God was happy, that his home would be rid of such a dirty one. But then, he began to wonder. As he got to hang out with the demon, his crippling fear of not seeing and being vulnerable disappeared.

              The demon was harmless, and he would still be alone, so why not milk this guy for all the conversation he could get? He laughed at himself. Pushed to the brink of loneliness he resorts to a demon.

 

 

"Wait!"

 

 

              The God couldn't see, but he also couldn't hear the demon anymore. He walked around the pond, arm outstretched in search of the demon. He must look silly, he thought. Like a blind man searching for a cane.

 

 

"Yeah, goddess?"

 

 

               The God jumped, shivering at the sweet voice by his ear. Osomatsu was floating above the waters edge, behind him.

 

 

"Easy there, sorry. Just wanted a closer look at you."

 

 

                 Fear flashed on the God's face, and he started walking back. Osomatsu followed him until he was cornered by the ponds edge. Truly a pathetic God, Osomatsu thought bitterly. No strength at all.

            The God wished he could sink back down under the safety of the water, away from the voice in front of his face.

 

 

"What's wrong Goddess? Are you scared? If you admit it I'll back off."

 

 

                 Osomatsu teased him arrogantly, his face dangerously close to the God's. His mouth twitched and pursed, thinking about how to respond.

 

 

"Demon please, if you kill me, the waters magic will not work."

"Please, of course I knew that. I'm not stupid."

"Oh thank heavens, I thought-"

"What if I just leave you armless, maybe leg less, if you even have any?"

 

 

                    Osomatsu's hand dove under the water and gripped a thick thigh. Fuck, this fear thing was actually kinda turning him on. The God shrieked when he felt the big hand gripp the fat of his thigh. What was this demon playing at?

 

 

"Demon, please-"

"Osomatsu."

"Huh?"

 

 

            Osomatsu squeezed his thigh harder.

 

 

"Osomatsu is my name."

"Osomatsu. What a funny name."

 

 

                   He giggled, but choked when Osomatsu's hand slid further up.

 

 

"What? Your name is weirder. Choromatsu, that's weird."

 

 

                  The God said nothing, but visually relaxed when Osomatsu's hand retreated. It was gone a second, before he heard the splash of water.

                   Osomatsu had jumped into the pond. He was wet from the groin down, and apart from being a little tingly, he didn't feel different. That was good news to him.

              The God walked around him, frantically, feeling for pain in the water. But Osomatsu wasn't contaminating it, so he must be in his human body. His body let out a sigh of relief.

 

 

"Osomatsu, you shouldn't be in here with me. It could hurt the water."

 

 

              The God kept talking, but Osomatsu wasn't listening. This guy had a huge flapping mouth. Not hot, nope, but the visible pink nipples visible through his toga was.

                Before he takes the waters power, he was going to take this God. Maybe he could get laid while his seduction earned him the blessed water.

              Osomatsu walked up right next to the God, pressing his back to his chest. The God gasped in surprise.

                  Osomatsu grabbed a hand, kissing its knuckles. Wet, but not much else. He kissed his way up, lips lightly brushing the God's arms. When he reached the shoulder, the contact made the God shiver.

 

 

"What are you doing Osomatsu?"

 

 

                   He paused, before deciding to ignore him and to finish his trek. His lips pressed right on the God's neck, before he licked it. The God's hand connected to his cheek, and he jumped out of Osomatsu's arms.

 

 

"Stop it! I don't know your game but I'll fight you! If you hurt me, you'll never collect this lakes power."

"Relax, Choromatsu. I wasn't going to hurt you. You know that. Come here."

 

 

             The God didn't move, and for once he figured if he should run. Osomatsu seemed to read his mind, and proceeded to jump him.

               Lifting him up, with the God shrieking, Osomatsu threw him out of the pond. He crashed, and was dazed for a bit. His hand felt the grass beneath him, and thanked the forest for such a soft landing.

            He could hear Osomatsu climb out too, shaking the water off like a dog. Crawling on hands and knees, he crawled away quickly. This was his chance to run, but he couldn't see shit, and he was terrified he was going to run into a tree, cracking his head.

             Osomatsu caught him by the hips, and pulled him back. He screeched and wiggled, elbows jerking back so that they might connect to Osomatsu's face.

 

 

"Where do you think your going Choromatsu?"

 

 

                    Osomatsu laid him down on his back, before climbing on him. Effectively caging him and trapping him. The God was at a disadvantage, and his powers were slowly draining because he wasn't in the water.

 

 

"You know your robe gets see through when wet? Your so pretty Choromatsu."

 

 

               The God shook under him, as Osomatsu trailed a hand up from his shin, rubbing softly. There was this cold fear that Osomatsu would lean over and tear his throat out if he fought, so he stayed put obediently.

 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

 

                         Osomatsu simply trailed the hand up the knee, up the thigh and stomach, up the chest and throat, until it cradled the God's cheek. The fingers caressed the soft skin there, tracing circles on his cheek. His fingertips moved up to touch the blindfold.

 

 

"Stop! It-"

"Why don't we take off your blindfold so you can see? Huh?"

"You idiot! I wear it so that no one can see my eyes!"

 

 

             The hand stopped moving, before it gripped the ribbon harshly and pulled. It was taken off easily and quick, and the God gasped. His hands shot up to cover his eyes, face turned to the side.

 

 

"Hey, it's okay. Show me Choromatsu."

 

 

                The mystery was bothering Osomatsu, and he wanted to know now what plagued his sweet God. But the God was stubborn, and only began to whine.

 

 

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad, I'm from hell remember? I've seen things no one should ever see."

"It's not that, it's just, it scares away people. Even though they know I'm a good God."

"A beautiful God like you Choromatsu, will never be ugly in my eyes. I mean," Osomatsu reached down and gripped his thigh again,"your super fucking hot."

"Gross."

 

 

              Osomatsu could still spot the pink blush on the God's cheeks.

 

 

"Well?"

"First, get off. I want to sit."

 

 

                Osomatsu backed off him, sitting crossed leg beside him. The God used one arm to sit up, and then dipped his feet in the pond. He immediately felt better.

 

 

"Since your the first creature I've talked to in a million years,-"

"Jesus."

"Yeah, and since I'm stooping low to be your friend, demon, you have to promise me you won't......you know."

"What? Run screaming? Punch you square in the face?"

"Mm."

"Choromatsu, if I can live through your horrible droning and speeches, then nothing will scare me away."

 

 

                 Osomatsu couldn't wait to see just what the God was so self conscious about. It couldn't be that bad right?

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

                   With that, the God lowered his arm and faced what he assumed was Osomatsu by his side. Osomatsu couldn't have stopped the quick breath he sucked in. The God winced at the sound.

              The God's eyes where as black and empty as when he was a bird, but they seemed to be reflective. Like if Osomatsu was staring into a completely black mirror. He stared at the black pearled eyes, and he began to feel uneasy.

             For a second they were black and glassy, and the next they turned into a mirror, that showed his own mother being torn apart and eaten by ravenous hounds, and they sure as hell didn't spare any gory details. A chilling and daunting display of a malignant gruesome death.

                 Osomatsu turned white. What the fuck was happening? Why were his eyes displaying this like a movie on a tv screen?

 

 

"Holy fuck Choromatsu."

 

 

                 The God blinked, and the images disappeared, leaving only the black holes again.  He began to cry, water sliding his cheeks, before crystallizing. Osomatsu was wiping them away before he could stop himself. The tears that hit the ground sprouted into flowers, white as snow.

 

 

"They.....they display the lookers deepest fears."

"Oh."

 

 

                   His eyes were freaky no doubt, but if they weren't real, then Osomatsu shouldn't really worry right?

 

 

"Can I cover them now?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

 

 

              Osomatsu handed him the green ribbon, and watched as the God put it on with shaking hands.

 

 

"They're.....not that bad. I thought you were going to have worms coming out of your head."

"That would be disgusting."

 

 

                 But the God was relieved, humming softly. The demon didn't seem to find them overwhelming or scary. Osomatsu was truly his new friend, though the Osomatsu probably didn't see him like that.

 

 

"So, you haven't talked to anyone in a while?"

 

 

                Osomatsu asked him, and the God was slightly embarrassed.

 

 

"I mean, I talk to the Evergreen trees and the deer that come to drink the water-"

"Lame. Don't you have angels or other gods to talk to?"

"I can't leave the pond without losing my powers."

"Oh yeah."

 

 

              The God didn't reply, just tensed when Osomatsu scooted closer to him. The water around his ankles pulled on him, pleading for him to come back in the water. Osomatsu leaned close to his face, and the God could feel the demon's hot breath on his cheek.

 

 

"That means you haven't gotten laid in years."

 

 

                  The God blushed red at that. Why was the demon so forward?

 

 

"I  am a God, I don't need to-"

"But your body is human. You have a dick don't you?"

"Stop talking like that!"

 

 

               The God swatted Osomatsu, completely red.

 

 

"Awww, it's okay, I got a dick too."

"Ahhh! Lalalalala!"

 

 

                Osomatsu laughed, and the water at the God's feet splashed, clearly annoyed. His God was so fun to tease, and Osomatsu realized he he hadn't even noticed how the days had passed. The God was a pleasant distraction.

 

 

"Choromatsu."

 

 

                Osomatsu grabbed the Gods hands off his ears, and held them in his. The God let him, becoming silent.

 

 

"Choromatsu." Osomatsu repeated.

"Yes?"

"I'm really fucking horny."

 

 

                       The God frowned, before scoffing and ripping his hands back. He began to scoot towards the water.

 

 

"Oh come on, don't leave!"

 

 

                  Osomatsu grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. The God elbowed his stomach, and Osomatsu gasped.

 

 

"Ow, you hit me!"

"Youre always grabbing me!"

 

 

                   The God crossed his arms defensively. His glare softened when he heard Osomatsu groan.

 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry demon, I shouldn't have lost it like that."

 

 

             He reached for the demon, unsure of where he actually was. He finally felt a arm.

 

 

"Are you okay? I can heal you, Osomatsu."

 

 

               He ran his hands towards a chest, and then to the stomach. But he got a tingly feeling when he touched Osomatsu. His hand reached for Osomatsu's lips, only to be met with a huge grin.

            Ah, he should've known the demon was pretending.

Osomatsu once again pushed him on his back, crawling over him. His crown fell and rolled away.

 

 

"You-you tricked me! You made me feel guilty!"

"Haha, goddess, you know I'm a very tricky demon."

"I'm not a girl! I am a God, dammit!"

 

 

The God gasped, and covered his mouth dramatically.

 

 

"Tsk tsk Goddess, did you just cuss?"

"You made me!"

"Me? I didn't make you do anything."

 

 

             Osomatsu bent down, and covered the God's neck with soft kisses. His hand smoothed over the God's stomach, his robes bunching. The God was still, before he weakly pushed at Osomatsu's shoulders.

 

 

"What's wrong?"

"That's enough, I have to go back in the water."

"What? I thought we were fucking?"

 

 

Osomatsu didn't expect for the God to laugh, and was surprised to not be met with a fist to the face. The God giggled, and smiled wide.

 

 

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you think a demon and a god can partake in such disgusting, sinful, and frowned upon activities together."

 

 

                  Oh, really? Disgusting, huh?      Osomatsu didn't care for anybody's ideas, and only followed his own instincts. And right now, they were very pent up.

 

 

"Your funny Osomatsu, honestly, I haven't laughed that hard for a while."

"You think I give a shit about what's frowned upon?"

 

 

Choromatsu's smile was wiped off.

 

 

"I'm an animal. If I want something, I get it. And right now, I want you Choromatsu."

"Your insane! You'll be punished severely for defiling a divine power!"

"Is that why you won't give in? Because your scared we'll be caught?"

"Your the first friend I've had in a while. I don't want the other gods to take you or kill you."

"............"

"I don't want to lose my only friend."

 

 

        Osomatsu couldn't have held himself back. The God was too good. It made a foreign part of his heart throb. The God made his dead heart beat excitedly. He was horrible in love, Osomatsu realized. Demon sometimes fell in love, but their raw desires for material things or sinful pleasures got in the way most of the time.

              How ironic, the demon who couldn't feel anything but a ravenous hunger falling in love with an over emotional God.

          The world was weird like that.

                    He crushed his lips against the God's, hard and pressing. The God stood still, and Osomatsu pulled back before the God could react.

 

 

"You shouldn't worry for a low life demon that wants to fuck you and then take your blessed water."

 

 

          The God's face was blank below him, and Osomatsu realized he shouldn't have said that.

             Fuck, this whole situation was wrong. He should just grab the water and go, forget about the God. A demon like himself shouldn't be playing around like this. He shouldn't be wasting so much time. But the God was so, so tempting.

He could always return, when the pond was bigger. He could slip away when the God's back was turned. The God wouldn't see him, and even if he did, the God wouldn't be able to follow him.

But if he did that, the God would surely be furious and withhold his precious water later. This was frustrating for the demon. He shouldn't even be this riled up, but the God twisted and pressed his pity button.

 

 

"I think I should go Choromatsu."

 

 

         His voice flipped a switch in the God, and he freaked. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Osomatsu's shoulders. He pulled Osomatsu down onto himself, face twisted in agony.

 

 

"No! No! Please demon! Don't leave me! Please!"

 

 

                          The God was frantic and desperately clawing at Osomatsu's shoulders. The water behind them swayed and splashed, like the God's thoughts.

                     He couldn't go back to the horrible isolation, absolutely couldn't. The everyday black of his world was terrifying and brutal, and Osomatsu was a wonderful distraction, demon or not.

 

 

"Osomatsu don't leave me alone! Please, I'll do anything, anything. Please stay!"

 

 

            The God seemed close to tears, and Osomatsu knew he had the God in a hole. He smirked.

 

 

"Okay, I won't leave."

 

 

           The God sagged at the words. He slowly let his arms drop. Osomatsu looked up to his face, which was a mix of calm and distrust. Osomatsu pulled back, and grinned as the God was quick to follow.

 

 

"I won't leave, if you strip for me."

 

 

The God let the words sink in, before he grew a deep red.

 

 

"What?! Absolutely not! I'm not that desperate."

"Okay, well, it was nice meeting you-"

 

 

               As he tried standing, the God clung to his shoulders. Osomatsu smiled wickedly. Too easy indeed.

 

 

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you demon."

"That's fine."

 

 

                 Osomatsu watched as the God stood, biting his lip anxiously. He didn't start.

 

 

"I'm waiting Goddess."

"Just give me a second you impatient insect."

 

 

              The God hissed, and then he began to hum quietly. A soft melody, soft and sweet.

      With shaking hands, the God grabbed the bottom part of his robes, and began to pull them apart. An ankle, then a shin, and then thigh was presented. The God swayed gently, to the beat he was humming. The flowers floating around caught in the God's hair, like white jewelry.

                          Osomatsu realized he wasn't breathing. His eyes transfixed on cruising the God's figure, admiring smooth pale skin, free of any scratches or bruises. Osomatsu would fix that later.

 

 

"Slower."

"Huh?"

"Drag your dress up slower."

 

 

           The God's blush deepened, and his hands slowed. Osomatsu loved it, and it was almost like he was teasing himself.

           When one leg was out, the God stopped there. He moved on to the upper part of his toga. His hands reached up to take the dress off his shoulder, revealing a skinny chest with two tiny nipples. Hands swept over them softly, before tracing down to his hips sensually and suggestively. It fired up a fire inside the demon, a deep hot carnal desire to just take.

          Osomatsu's gaze was on his chest and exposed leg, then on his hands and red face. The god's face was down casted, as if ashamed of his movements. Osomatsu just leered at him from the ground. He couldn't hold in the appreciative hums, the God's body elegant and tantalizing.

 

 

"Wow. Your amazing Choromatsu."

"I can do without the commentary."

"Then how will you know what expression I'm wearing?"

"Probably a lustful one, is my guess."

"You would be right."

"Of course."

"Carry on then."

"All the way? You want me to completely undress myself?"

 

 

          Choromatsu asked in a whisper, words cautious. Osomatsu jumped up, and stood in front of the God.

 

 

"Your completely right, it's my turn to finish unwrapping you."

 

 

        And with that, Osomatsu ripped of the remaining cloth at his hips. There, in all his naked glory except for the ribbon and the leaf bands around his wrists, stood the God.

               Osomatsu realized he was prettier than the field around them, and all his, all his. He pulled the God close, and was pleasantly  surprised when the God kissed him first.

 

 

"Eager dear?"

"No, but if I have no choice, then I want this to be good."

"No choice? You have a choice Choromatsu."

"................."

"Choromatsu? You don't want this?"

 

 

               Osomatsu tried to keep his voice from being weak, or sad, but he couldn't. As much as he himself wanted this, he couldn't do this to the God. He needed the God to want him too. Osomatsu's hand went to cradle the God's cheek.

 

 

"Tell me you want this too, Choromatsu. Please, I'm not the only one right? I'm made for you, the only one who can cure this loneliness from your soul. So please, my Goddess, tell me you want this too."

"I want this. I want you, Osomatsu. I don't care for our punishment. I can never deny you."

 

 

            Osomatsu purred happily, hands wrapping around the soft torso of the God. His hands rubbed and moved over his body, lips tracing the God's collar bone. His skin was so soft, and his hands couldn't get enough.

           They fell at the same time, rolling in the grass. Osomatsu didn't hold back, nipping and biting at the expanse of Choromatsu's chest. The bruises left behind small claims of love. The God made the sweetest noises when Osomatsu kissed him, or pulled on his nipples, or bit a sensitive spot on his neck.

             By the time Osomatsu was naked too, the God was already rubbing his cock on his leg. Humping desperate and dripping, Osomatsu pressed their cocks together. The God keened and cried out, his mouth wet from kisses and hair messy. They both were a  sweaty mess.

        Everytime the God arched and gripped the grass, flowers sprouted around them. Neither noticed of course.

            Osomatsu knew he had to prep the God, unless he face the wrath of a bleeding divine power. Would saliva be enough?

                    Sensing his trouble, the God called for the water in the pond and turned it gel-like. It was weird, and it threw Osomatsu off, but Osomatsu wasn't going to complain.

             He scooped some, and threw the God's leg over his shoulder. He let the God relax, before a finger pressed forward. Once it was fully in, he wiggled it around. And Osomatsu realized he wouldn't last, not with the God being so warm and tight. It had too long for Osomatsu too.

               A second finger ripped a pained cry from the God, and Osomatsu rubbed his thigh, comforting him as best as he could.

 

 

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no."

 

 

       A third finger entered, and the God clenched tight.

 

 

"Yes!"

 

 

              Osomatsu chuckled, and he kissed the shin by his face.

 

 

"It'll hurt a bit at first. So bear with me."

"How big?"

"Huh?"

"How big is your.....you know?" The God blushed, unable to express himself.

"My what?" Of course Osomatsu knew, but it was funnier this way.

"Is your dick big? Will it fit?" The God didn't need to see to know that Osomatsu was smilingly.

"You don't worry about that, you just worry about breathing."

"But-"

 

 

           The God didn't get to finish speaking, shuddering when Osomatsu ripped his fingers out. His hole was a bit gaped, and the God felt significantly empty. He heard Osomatsu reach for more lube. Osomatsu grabbed his dick, lubing it up impatiently. He's waited too damn long already.

           He pressed his dick against the God's twitching hole, circling it slowly.  
The God's legs were wrapped around Osomatsu's bare waist, tense and anxious. Osomatsu leaned forward, and kisses him softly. While the God was distracted, Osomatsu pressed in.

            A groan escaped him, the tight heat around his dick almost too much. The God squirmed uncomfortably below him, crying out each time Osomatsu sunk deeper.

         He grabbed the God's dick, and slowly jerked him. The effect was immediate, the God arching and moaning deliciously. When he was fully seated, he paused to suck in air.  
             

       The God was too much, so perfect and hot around his cock. He could feel him clench around Osomatsu, getting used to the feeling of being impaled.

 

 

"I'm going to move, okay?"

 

 

     The God didn't respond, just clenched around him. When his hips pulled back to the tip, he really thought he would be able to go slow.

                 He realized he wouldn't be able to hold back. His hips snapped forward, and the God jerked harshly. His mouth was agape, head thrown back.

              His hips were ruthless and inhuman. His hands gripped the God's hips, keeping him in place. The God's senses were on fire, and without his eyesight, everything else felt like so much more. A pleasurable sensory deprivation. The pure animalistic desire burning in his nerves.

                The grass that scrapped his back every time Osomatsu pushed, the taste of the cold air on his tongue, and the wet sounds of skin flooded his head.

            He drank in the demons grunts and moans, quieting himself in vain to hear him better.

 

 

"Fuck fuck fuck. Your amazing my goddess. Your, mmmm, so, ahh, good!"

 

 

               Osomatsu slurred, and he began to unravel. His human form was tweaking, as he was losing his grip on all mental strength. He felt his fangs grow, while his tail appeared. He was able to hold his wings back, but not the claws that grew.

                       The God looked no better, shouting and crying each time Osomatsu's cock scraped against his prostate. He could do nothing but lay there, legs spread, taking what the demon gave.

                  He choked when he felt something else prod his hole, seeking entrance. But with both of Osomatsu's hands tight on his hips, the God was confused.

             Too late he realized that Osomatsu's tail was joining his dick, sliding in and he could only feel his own cock throb excitedly.

             He was already too full, the demons dick too thick, and he felt close to cumming.

             When Osomatsu's dick pulled out, his thick tail pushed in, and vice versa. He was sobbing, the pressure too much and too good.

 

 

"Yeah? You like it Godess? You like my getting fucked by my tail too? Your such a sinful God." Osomatsu babbled, words tumbling out of him. 

 

 

             Osomatsu didn't even need to touch his dick anymore for him to cum. He was so close, and with Osomatsu's thrust growing erratic, he knew he was close too. He reached up to kiss the demon, tongues colliding and Osomatsu's fangs scrapped his lips wonderfully.

          The pressure grew and grew, until it consumed him, the intense feeling of cumming.

                   His dick throbbed as he came, muscles tight, a choked cry escaping his throat. He was drowning in pleasure, the delirium leaving him a disaster. Osomatsu kept hammering, grunting when the God clenched tightly.

              He only managed a few more thrusts before he slammed his dick in deep, cumming inside the God. He accidentally bit his own lip too hard, and he tasted blood.

                They collapsed together, cooling off on the grass. The God squeaked when Osomatsu pulled out, and desperately tried to keep in his cum with his hand. It seeped through, staining the grass below him.

          He could've cleaned it, but now he was too tired to move. Too tired to think. Bones jelly, he let the demon gather him in his arms. There, he fell asleep peacefully.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

               When he did awaken, he no longer felt the grass underneath him. Osomatsu had put him back in the water, so that he could strengthen himself faster. He still felt so sore, but the water was already helping. He was strangely content, happy that it worked out in the end.

          Who knew he would be blessed with such amazing company? A friendly demon that teased him, but cared for him in the end. A real friend to the lonely God. A lowly demon friend that loves him, and the God could finally admit it to himself that he loved the demon too.

                   And speaking of him, he hadn't heard the demon. Was he still asleep?

             No, he would have heard the familiar snoring.

            Maybe he was out looking for something to eat? Even though he'd never gone so early in the morning when the sun shone the brightest.

             He didn't want to acknowledge the growing weight in his stomach.

 

 

"Demon? Where are you?"

 

 

              No response. The God started to feel cold. The crippling fear was slowly consuming him, the feeling of pinpricks all over his skin. Why was it so cold? Why was the water around him freezing? In fact, why was the pond smaller?

 

 

"Osomatsu? Are you there?"

 

 

              His voice was tiny, a delicate sound that sounded pathetic to his ears.

 

                 He knew the answer.

 

                  He knew the demon Osomatsu had taken his blessed water and deserted him.

               The sudden fear and despair crashed into him hard, and he began to wail. He cried out painfully, the cold gripping his bones.

               He cried heavy tears of sorrow and agony like never before, because now he knew the taste of happiness and companionship.

                The water cried with him, quivering and shaking. He felt himself too heavy, and he began to sink in the water. When he felt the bottom of the pond under him, he laid there, crying and trying to forget the feeling of soft kisses to his shoulder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Soon, after many weeks, the rumors spread, and everyone knew of the crying God at the bottom of the lake. His tears attracted much attention. He cried day and night, neglecting the forest around him.

              The trees lost their leaves and branches, becoming long stumps. No longer flowers floated or sprouted, the grass dried beyond help. The forest turned barren and ugly, and finally the animals left too, leaving the God alone once again.

               The only thing that grew, was the pond. The constant tears blew it up, though it lost its clear blueness. Now, it was dirty and brown, filled with weeds and dirt. Just the God felt, stained and dirty.

              The gods eventually saw this, and punished the lake God further. They trapped him under the surface, a heavy ball and chain confining him. His crown lost its shine, and so did his skin.

                           He didn't care. It didn't matter to him what anybody did anymore, because he lost the feeling to care.

               He wondered of Osomatsu, wondered if he laughed at the fact that the God had been so easy to trick. If he was enjoying the God's water, and the power it gave him. He wondered if he was fucking other people, the water God long forgotten.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

               And many moons and suns passed, with the God growing weaker and weaker. He would often turn his head up at the sky, but stopped after the stars no longer sang to him.

                All the God wanted was a friend. He didn't want eyesight, or freedom, or riches. He just wanted a person he could forget the world with, and while Osomatsu filled that compulsion, and gave him and so much more. Osomatsu also stomped and crushed it under his foot too.

 

         He just wanted a friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

           It was a regular day, when he heard the steps from far away. Though the forest was almost completely dead, it was still connected to him in every way. It buzzed and shook, electrifying his nerves, warning him of company.

            The God guessed it was an angel coming to take the lake from him, and kicking the God back up to heaven for neglecting his job. He wouldn't care at this point. The dirty water no longer was of importance to him.

          Each day the steps got closer, and the God wondered why the angel didn't just use his wings to fly over here quickly.

 

     Was the angel admiring the scenery?

 

                 He laughed dryly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

           One full week passed, and the steps stopped outside the forest clearing. They seemed hesitant, and the God's interest peaked.

               He couldn't see go up to the surface and check anyway. So why bother? Maybe it was a traveler exploring. The God concluded that if he ignore it, they would go away.

But the feet gathered confidence, and they bee-lined to the lakes's edge. They stopped right at the edge, but the God of course  couldn't see anything.

             Then, a muffled voice.

 

 

"Goddess?"

 

 

            That sounded like Osomatsu, the God thought bitterly. It was a cruel joke his ears played for him.

                 He ignored the voice. Maybe he was down here for so long he was starting to go crazy.

 

 

"Choromatsu? Are you down there?"

 

 

      The God clenched his jaw, as the tears filled his eyes. Why didn't they leave him alone, now that he wanted to be alone?

 

 

"Go away human. I can't help you."

A familiar chuckle.

"Good then I'm not human then."

 

 

            A sob ripped out of his throat, and he curled in tighter around himself.

        This was too mean, too cruel.

 

 

"What's wrong Choromatsu? Why don't you come up?"

 

           

            God, he's heard that one before. He realizes, after months of waiting, Osomatsu has finally returned.

              He still feels numb. The water around him stirs, and the God can feel Osomatsu dip his hands in.

                  Disgusting, he screams in his head. Those hands were filthy and stained, and he didn't want them touching him or his water. They left enough marks on him already.

 

 

"Choromatsu, I'm back."

 

 

              Osomatsu says, but his voice is muffled because he's  is so far up. The tears slip out, but he's no longer bawling.

 

 

"I know, Osomatsu."

 

 

             The air bubbles pop at the surface, delivering his words.

            Osomatsu stills, and the God wonders, until he hears a loud crash. The water around him is shaking and quivering, screaming at him.

         

     Osomatsu has jumped in the lake.

 

            The God stands, body extremely weak even though the water is powerful. He hasn't moved so much in days, and his legs aren't sturdy. He still can't see, but he feels Osomatsu swimming closer, until he's at the bottom too.

            Osomatsu simply swims passed him, grabbing the chain locked around his swollen ankle. He pulls, testing it, before bringing it to his mouth and biting hard. His fangs cut through easily, and the chain is severed.  

              The God is released.

           Osomatsu swims quickly back up to the surface, taking in gulps of air. The God follows slowly, the water helping him by pushing him up.

               Soon, he's chest up out of the water, and the air hits him first. The sounds hit him second, crickets still around the field. The sounds are clearer without the water muffling it. The sunlight warms and tingles on his skin, and he savors it.

                    How long has it been since he's breached the surface?

            He hears Osomatsu grunt as he pulls himself out of the water, huffing with exertion. His wings must be too wet to work. He doesn't know what to say.

             He doesn't know why Osomatsu is back. He's scared, and for once it's not because of the eternal black he sees all the time.

            Osomatsu sits at the lakes edge, just like he used to long ago. It hard to concentrate, because the forest around him is sore and aching, calling for the God.

 

 

"Did you miss me?"

 

   

            He can't stop the harsh bark of laughter. His heart weighs him.

 

 

"Why would I miss a pathetic piece of scum like you?"

 

 

         His voice hurts, and his voice is shaky, unfamiliar with being used. He feels his body buzz angrily, and there's so much he wants to ask.

           Why did you go back on your promise?! Why did you leave?! Why did he use him?! Was he back to mock him?!

                 He wants to scream.

 

 

"You really let this place go. Everything's dead."

 

         

           The God winced. He knows. The forest screams in agony every day, and it's what has lulled him to sleep.

 

 

"Good thing too, because I'm taking you away from this place."

"What are you talking about?! You just spit lies and nonsense. You know I'm bound to this place."

 

 

                      What was Osomatsu talking about? Did he want to lead the God away, and ditch him in an unknown location, so he could take the remaining blessed water? It wasn't that far fetched, and he was distrustful and furious.

 

 

"I know. But I can help you now."

"Shut up! You left me!"

 

 

            He hears Osomatsu shift uncomfortably. Good, he thinks. He probably doesn't expect him to call him out.

 

 

"Choromatsu-"

 

"No!" The God screams. The water around him churns. "You left! You broke your promise! You tricked me! You left with my water and my heart!"

"Choromatsu-"

"Noo!"

 

 

                  He doesn't want to hear excuses, or Osomatsu's pleasant voice. He's aching, and the pain is arduous, profound, and sharp. He begins to cry, his sobs a familiar sound.

               He doesn't notice the water around him start to solidify, start to freeze. From the outer edges in, the water is turning to ice. He doesn't hear Osomatsu's yells.

                It's only when Osomatsu flys out to grab him, does he move. He recoils from him, claws and spits, jabs and punches, but he knows he is terribly weak, and Osomatsu was a powerful creature now.

               The hands burn on his skin, until Osomatsu deposits him on the grass. He hears the lake crack and squeak, until it completely freezes over.

              But he doesn't care, because Osomatsu grabs the God's cheeks, kissing him.

 

 

"Stop it! Stop it!"

 

 

            And he can't see, can only feel as Osomatsu grabs his green ribbon and pull it off.

                       He shrieks, covering his eyes. Osomatsu is tougher, grabbing his hands and pinning him. The position reminds him of the time they laid together, and he feels dirty.

 

 

"Get off demon! Don't touch me!"

 

 

         He feels Osomatsu use a spare hand to unplug something, and then he feels liquid splattering in his eyes and on his cheeks.

 

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

     

              He's confused, until he feels the searing pain. Osomatsu backs off him, but he is too busy clawing at his face to care.

                 His eyes burned, like if two sticks stabbed through the middle of them. He barely registers the demon rub his arm soothingly.

               He's crying out, the pain hot and throbbing. It bubbles and stings, and the God wants to rip his own eyes out.

                But it's over before he knows it, and the burning subsides. He whimpers as he rubs his eyes carefully.

                     He then can see the faintest ray of light behind the permanent black. Then, the heavy curtains he's seen his whole life part, and then he sees a bright white. It stings, and he rubs frantically to clear his eyes.

                  He opens his eyes, and at once he's bombarded with sight. Shapes and colors are now visible. He's still squinting, but he gasps.

                     He takes in the yellow of the grass, by his face. He's sitting up quickly, taking in the blank sky, the dead trees around them. The lake he sees, the one he's lived his whole life in, is big, but frozen over. But that's not what catches his attention.

                 He looks at the grass by the lake, scorched black in a way that it created letters. Black letters, that spelt........

 

 

I'll be back, don't freak out.  
I love you.

-Your sexy demon, Osomatsu

 

 

             He felt the bile rise in his throat and burst from his mouth. White foam spurted out, covering the ground before him.

              At once he feels his connection to the forest and its pressure shatter. He feels his water powers drain to nothing. He can no longer control it.

               He's no longer a divine God, but not quite human either.

           

              He has no identity.

 

                   Everything was too much too fast. His blood ran cold. What was happening to him? What's the message on the ground for him? Was that there all along?

                    Osomatsu was beside him, his tail wrapping around Choromatsu's stomach. He feels Osomatsu whisper to him.

 

 

"You didn't see that? I mean, like, the forest didn't tell you?"

 

 

         The forest hadn't. Or maybe it did, but Choromatsu was too busy sulking at the bottom of the lake to notice. The message was there, Osomatsu leaving it in a way he could have read it without the use of his eyes. Osomatsu had been keeping him in his thoughts.

              He burned the image in his head, reading it over and over.

 

 

"Why did you leave me Osomatsu?"

 

 

        He turned to the demon, and took him in for the first time.

               The burning black eyes, the scars on his handsome face, his reddish brown hair with two gold horns, the wet black and red tux, and his fluffy black wings, and the gloved hands that caressed him so gently. The red and gold crown at the top of his head shined brilliantly. Choromatsu was in awe before the young demon king.

 

 

"I left to claim the the throne." When he spoke, Choromatsu saw the demons white fangs.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You wouldn't have let me go."

"Then, why did it take so long for you to return? I was waiting for you, waiting for news or anything from you. But many days passed, and I received nothing."

"I couldn't return emptyhanded to my Goddess, who have me the power to become king."

 

 

         Choromatsu grew heated.

 

 

"You kept me waiting because you wanted to repay me? That's stupid, you know I wouldn't have cared."

"But it mattered to me, and I searched high and low for someone who could cure your curse."

"What?"

"In the end, I fought a dragon who had the power, and collected its tears. That cured your eyes. But it would take away your powers too. Sorry, but it was the only way to free you."

"Ohh."

 

 

           Choromatsu felt his heart throb. Osomatsu never abandoned him. He was thinking of him all the time, trying to repay the God back, because Choromatsu was special to him.

 

 

"How is it?"

 

 

          The voice surprised him.

 

 

"How is what?"

 

 

        Osomatsu rolled his eyes skyward.

 

 

"Seeing! How does it feel to finally be able to feast your eyes upon my gorgeous face?" Osomatsu asked, throwing Choromatsu a wide fanged smile.

"I think I want to be blind again."

"Hey!"

 

 

               Osomatsu's tail squeezed him, and Choromatsu began to laugh. He felt so much better. The raw feeling of happiness. Who cares if he failed his forest and duties? Who cares that he no longer is a divine God? Osomatsu was back, and Choromatsu could finally watch all his expressions. The anguish and shadows of his life were erased.

 

 

"I did miss you Osomatsu. I missed you."

 

 

         He laugh died in his throat, and he shyly looked down at Osomatsu's tail. It retracted, and Osomatsu gathered him in a hug. His horns poked Choromatsu's cheek, but he wasn't about to push him away. He shivered, and hugged him back.

 

 

"I'm not leaving you anymore okay Goddess?"

 

 

             His words were a comforting weight. He grinned at the nickname.

 

 

"Will you leave the forest and come live with me?"

 

 

           Osomatsu didn't even need to ask. This forest was dead, no longer his prison, and he was truly free.

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

      Osomatsu purred against him, and turned his head to give Choromatsu kisses on his neck.

 

"We'll be together until our bones melt into the Earth. I'll take care of you. You'll be mine forever."

"Okay Osomatsu."

 

 

        He should have known Osomatsu would want to claim him. His pained cry was muffled in Osomatsu's shoulder. Osomatsu's claws scratched his back, ripping his skin. He hissed, but Osomatsu was already kissing him.

 

 

"There, now you know that your mine."

 

 

              And it was strangely comforting, the blood sliding down his back and staining his robe. He didn't care though, as they were already brown from the ponds dirt.

              As they both walked out of the forest together, Choromatsu said his goodbyes quietly. He looked back at the lake for the last time, watched at the ice glistened. He touched every dead tree he passed tenderly, and welcomed the feeling of liberation for each step he took.

             Choromatsu was still weak, and his back stung, but he and Osomatsu pressed on. When they neared the end of the forest, Choromatsu stopped. Osomatsu watched as Choromatsu took his dull crown off, and put it on a tree stump.

            The remaining connection to his past life gone. He was finally, completely free of the forest. Free from the nightmare he lived, the grief and heartache.

               Osomatsu pulled him away, and they began their way back to Osomatsu's new kingdom.

                  Choromatsu smiled when Osomatsu leaned in close to his ear.

 

 

"When we get back, I'm going to fuck you in the throne room, right on the throne itself."

 

 

              Choromatsu blinked owlishly at him, astounded and disbelief on his face. Osomatsu was gleeful he could finally see Choromatsu's pretty eyes, and their emotion. He chuckled when Choromatsu slapped his arm, blushing. A mischievous smile carved his lips.

 

 

"Don't you know it's mating season for demons?"

 

 

         Choromatsu could only nervously gulp.

             Maybe it wasn't too late to go running back to the safety of the lake.


End file.
